


Old Touhou RP writing samples

by TerraOblivion



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Gen, Vignettes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 01:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7293604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraOblivion/pseuds/TerraOblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a collection of old writing samples from RP. Each is focused on a single character in a short, simple vignette.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sakuya Izayoi

To some people there is a certain glamour to the figure of the maid, a figure mostly from a romanticized past; devoted to serving a master with even the most personal of tasks, this truly is no surprise. Yet, if someone was to see Sakuya this evening they would realize their mistake. Sitting on her knees in a remote corner of the Scarlet Devil Mansion, the head maid was performing the decidedly unglamorous task of polishing a chandelier.

Squeak, squeak

The sound of the cloth against the crystal resounded through the hall in which she was sitting, giving proof to her effort at getting it clean again. Somehow, some of the fairy maids had gotten grease stains on it, most likely from their hands; why they would touch the chandelier was beyond her.

Squeak, squeak

Truly, Mistress Remilia was kind for letting them stay, despite not providing anything for the household of the mansion. Or perhaps her mistress merely wanted to be able to show the world her power by maintaining a large servant staff. Unpaid fairies were certainly easier to use than trying to recruit humans or find enough youkai willing to accept a position of servitude.

Squeak, squeak

Work was progressing, however slowly, and soon she would be finished. Had she been anyone else cleaning the thing would have taken the entire night, making her fail to fulfill her other duties. But to the perfect maid, it was simply a small part of the day's work. Though she had slowed time to allow her to finish polishing without interfering with preparing for her mistress waking up, she still found herself wishing for an outside cleaning agent. She had gotten some at Kourindou a while ago, giving her the most relaxing week since entering the service of the Scarlet Devil.

Squeak, squeak

But the work on the chandelier was coming to an end. There was just raising it to its proper position and Sakuya could get on with her work, preparing her mistress' breakfasts. Though the ornate mass of candles and crystals was heavy, the maid was stronger than she looked and had had the foresight to oil the winches and pulleys that allowed it to be raised and lowered, raising it without significant effort. With that she began moving towards the kitchen to prepare the breakfast for her mistress.

Wheeoooosh

The sound of the wind howling outside pulled the maid out of her focus on her duty for a second. It truly was a terrible night outside. With winds like that and the cold autumn air, yet it did not concern her. She was inside, busy with her duties to Mistress Remilia and didn't have time to think about the weather. It wasn't her who was the gate guard.

Sakuya kept moving towards the kitchen. She moved faster than she would normally have, though nothing seemed unusual to her, she kept thinking about the tasks at hand. She had to prepare the breakfast for her mistress and then return to cleaning the mansion. The work of a maid was never done, especially not when she had to take care of the entire mansion herself.

Wheeoooosh

The wind was there again. Meiling was standing outside in the cold without shelter while the wind howled like that. Her pace towards the kitchen picked up, finally noticing the unusual hurry with which she was moving. Her hand slipped into her pocket, pulling out the antique watch that had become so associated with the head maid of the Scarlet Devil Mansion. She still had some time if she hurried.

Time stopped for a moment as the maid moved through the corridors of her home, even there in her private world keeping the dignity for which she was known. Seemingly at the same time she had been at the other end of the mansion, Sakuya stood in the kitchen. Finding no kettle on the stove, she filled one and put it over the heat. Seemingly without looking she reached out and pulled a tea from the shelf. It was one seldom used, a rich black tea heavily spiced, yet perfect for warming you in the cold. From another shelf a mug came down, one of the simple and crude ones the fairies were allowed to use when out of sight of visitors or the mistress of the house.

Dressed in a heavy coat to protect her against the cold, Sakuya arrived at the mansion gates. She could see the Chinese youkai huddled up inside the gate, trying to find what little shelter from the wind she could without abandoning her post. "I thought it would be cold to stand out here all night." Smiling gently as Meiling turned her head to look at the newcomer, the head maid held the one thermos owned by the mansion and a mug that she reached out to the gate guard. "So I made you some tea to get through the night."

"Mi...Miss Sakuya, you..." Clearly Meiling had not expected to be given any thought on this evening and had resigned herself to her fate. Yet at being shown the concern of her superior her face lit up in a bright smile as she accepted the gifts offered by Sakuya. "Thank you, Miss Sakuya."

 


	2. Keine Kamishirasawa

To most of the villagers late afternoon was the time to return to the village and leave the fields and wilderness outside to the youkai. Tradition was strong and everyone knew that some few youkai still ate humans. Then there was the little matter of lacking easy access to portable light that didn't run out quickly. Had the woman walking towards the bamboo forest been anybody else people would have assumed desperation or insanity. But they didn't. The woman was the teacher and historian of the village, Keine Kamishirasawa, and it was well-known that she frequently went into the forest on her own.

As she walked the were-hakutaku glanced at the sun, trying to tell how much time she had left to reach her destination, though being late spring there should be plenty. She could of course just not have cared, everyone knew about her condition after all, but it was just embarrassing to be seen by the normal people like that. Slowing her walk for a moment, a frown seen by no one swept over her face. And she hated being reminded of how she was different like that, even if it didn't truly matter.

The edge of the forest came closer as she walked, her pace slowing down from the hurry it had had as she was moving away from the village. Once under the canopy of the leaves she stopped completely to check the items she had brought one last time to see if they were all there. It was, though admittedly it hadn't been much and would have been hard to forget only some of it. The teacher's worry satisfied she began walking again, watching as the fading sunlight trickled among the slender stems of the bamboo, seeming to know exactly the way she was going.

The small shiver that shot through her spine was the first warning that it was time. Taking it as a sign to put her pack down the hakutaku for the night stopped once more, taking off her hat in the last moment as she began feeling the effects of her transformation wash over her. The worst part was the horns. The tail just kind of grew out on its own, it wasn't exactly comfortable but it was not too bad. Not so with the horns, those were always announced by a splitting headache centered at her forehead. She winced as they came out, though thankfully once that was over they stopped hurting.

With that worry out of the way the woman stopped to notice just how close she really was to her destination, just around the bend and she would be at her friend's hut. Grabbing her things, she practically ran, an energy that had not been present before her change seeming to possess her as she went to see if Mokou was home. Not bothering to knock, knowing the personality of the girl, she pushed the door open and went inside without invitation, only to see her friend curled up leaning against the wall in the corner of the room, asleep.

A quick look around the room revealed that it was in its usual state, that of a hut that had been abandoned by human inhabitants several months ago and where it was a miracle that small animals hadn't taken up living yet. Keine shook her head, a sad smile on her lips; no one should live like this. Sitting down she knew that the fireplace would be full, she had filled it the last time she was there and the last Fujiwara didn't use it even in the winter. Once the fire started she sat down by it, a book in her hand and began waiting for Mokou to wake up.

"You don't usually come on the full moon." The statement was unsurprised, almost flat, and certainly nothing like how you would expect a person who had just woken up to speak. "I know, but nothing important has happened the last month, so I wasn't busy tonight." What was left unsaid by Keine, though they both knew it, was that she didn't like having nothing to do when she wasn't human. "You should take better care of yourself, though. Even if you don't die, basic comfort and health still..." Listening to herself she stopped. "Sorry, you know more about your body than I do."

Pausing for a bit, the were-hakutaku scratched her left horn, the skin at the edges of them always started itching and her last comments had made the situation awkward. After recovering, she pulled out the items she had packed and brought along. A bottle of sake and some sweets to eat alongside it, cups too given the way Mokou lived. "Be that as it may, it's been a while and I wanted to spend the night with a friend."

 


	3. Alice Margatroid

Deep within the bamboo forest a strange scene was unfolding. What could best be described as a work crew of small, elaborate dolls was scurrying about. Some carried tiny spades they used to purposefully dig holes at seemingly random spots, only to carry out oddly ordinary objects like roots, mushrooms or small, superficially normal stones. Others instead carried knives that they used to selectively cut the stems of local plants that were apparently too tough for their stubby hands to pull out.

Whenever a doll found what it was looking for it turned around to head to a small clearing near the center of the area they ranged through, where they handed what they had found over to a young, blond woman, who smiled at them and patted them on the head before they returned to their task. This went on for several hours, with the woman and the dolls occasionally moving a bit further to keep the search going in a new location once the previous one had been exhausted.

"That's enough, everyone. We'll go back now." Having gotten what she came for, Alice began leading the dolls back towards the exit to the forest. It would be a short trip, the forest wasn't that big and she didn't have the time to walk slowly anyway.

A while later no end to the rows of bamboo was in sight. In fact, it appeared that the bamboo had gotten denser and it was harder to see the sun. She didn't have time for this; her samples weren't going to use themselves. Alice stopped and quickly muttered an incantation, before hurrying on.  Not like a non-magical forest would be more than an annoyance to her.

"Enjoying the scenery so much you just have to see it over and over?" An annoyingly cheerful voice rang out from a nearby cluster of bamboo. It was quickly joined to a body as a small girl with white rabbit ears and a mischievous grin appeared from the cluster. "Been watching you for a while, such a hurry to walk in circles. If I didn't know better, I'd imagine you were lost." Tewi grinned at the magician, striking her trademark pose with her hands behind her back.

"Because stopping random travelers to mock of them is so much more worthwhile. Do you have a point or what?" Alice' eyes narrowed as she looked the bunny over. Shrimpy little thing, not much more than a road bump if it didn't get out of the way or say its piece. "Well...I was thinking about showing you the way out, but I don't know. It was rather amusing to see you run in circles and be so confident in your magic and you did just suggest you wanted to get rid of me..." With those words the rabbit turned and began ever so slowly to walk away, seemingly just to underscore her opinion.

"I see. You really must be bored if this is the best you can think of for amusement. Just tell me or do I have to beat you up first?" At the last word the dolls began swarming forwards, several of them raising their knives to prepare for stabbing. "I was offering you out of the goodness of my heart and this is how you repay me? I'm so hurt. And here I was planning on just letting you follow me as I walked away and just happened to go by the entrance. Haven't you ever heard how it goes when people meet youkai in the forest?"  Tewi stopped and grinned once again, just needing a carrot to make the image complete, before turning and walking away.

Nothing to do but to follow the rabbit, at least some kind of goal would be at the end at clearly walking on her own didn't work. She could always use force later if Tewi was leading her in circles, not like the scrawny little bunny could do anything about it. Good to know that this wouldn't be cliché or anything either. After all, who had heard about a blond girl named Alice following a white rabbit in a magical world? That kind of thing was just too improbable to ever crop up in literature.

 


	4. Raiko Horikawa

As had become somewhat of a tradition in the warmer seasons, a lot of activity was going on at the road between the Human Village and the Hakurei Shrine. A kappa was setting up some strange device, while a crowd of youkai and fairies were gathering nearby. The reason? Mystia and Kyouko were there, dressed in garish outside world clothing and the nightsparrow was carrying an actual electric guitar. However, unlike their past concerts they had musical backup for their previously minimalist setup of vocals and a single guitar. Raiko's drums had already been set up, floating in the air in the cleared stage area, while the drum herself was off chatting with the crowd.

The concert went underway, a beat backing the angry singing of Mystia and the loud shouting of Kyouko. For her part, Raiko went at swinging her drumsticks theatrically while adding some vaguely inappropriate headbanging to support her motions, looking completely into it. All fake, of course, she could control the rhythm as easily as thinking about it and she wasn't quite into hitting herself. But, a show was a show and the drummer was an animal and letting it all out only made the whole thing more entertaining.

As the song came to an end, she looked up from her drums, spotting a young girl hiding behind a tree. A villager from the look of it, wearing a dark coat and some kind of hair ornaments. She looked on the concert with a mix of fear and undeniable excitement. Leaning forward, Raiko gestured to her fellow musicians. "Looks like a human overcame her fear to see the concert...Let's not disappoint her." Her cool expression held for a second, before she turned serious. "Or draw the crowd's attention to her. We'll just show her the real power in music." Having said her piece, Raiko prepared to start the beat again as soon as the singers gave their agreement and had a drink to soothe their throat. This time her drums would show the full power of amplified, outside world music that even the kappa's little device couldn't manage.

 


End file.
